


Sweet Sensations

by musesmistress



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle 9 - prompts: first, tight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sensations

She was nervous, he knew she would be and he told her from the start that she could stop him at any time and he wouldn’t hate her for it. Though at his age, he next expected to be taking someone’s virginity, it seemed perverted, as if he was sneaking into bed with one of the teen girls he knew. But Emma Pillsbury was different and she’d waited a lifetime for a man she trusted not to bring a tone of germs into the bedroom. She’d waited for him.

That didn’t help much though, especially as he slipped her skirt down over her hips and had to swallow hard at the sight of the garter belt she had on, red lace, like the bra and like the panties she had on over them. He wondered just for a moment if she always wore underwear like this or if she’d planned this or guessed his plans for tonight. He’d waited until she was confident he knew enough about keeping clean to give him a key, then he’d waited long enough for her to be comfortable with him always being there. She knew he wanted this, but she also know he wouldn’t force her. He’d gone so far as to ask her to marry him first, a promise he wouldn’t make lightly after what happened with Terri.

As he reached up, he could feel the cool metal of her engagement ring against his arm, her hands held him, not stopping him, just needing the contact, just as he needed the contact with her skin right now. Hands slid easily up the smoothness of her stomach for a moment before he moved in and kissed her just above the naval. She felt like silk, soft and delicate and it made him feel dirty to be touching her. He moved carefully, slowly, always giving her the chance to stop him if she chose, but it never happened. He managed to undo her bra, moving it slowly off her body so he could suck and lick at her nipples, it made her gasp; but not as much as the touch of his tongue on her sex after removing her undergarments and laying her carefully on the bed.

“Will,” she breathed so softly he could have missed in the sound of blood rushing past his ears. How had he ended up here? All because of a kiss that happened ages ago.

He pulled up, slipping his boxer shorts off, quickly rolled on the condom and leaned over her body to kiss her tenderly before he looked into her eyes, waiting to see if now would be the time she told him no. Now would be her only chance to tell him she wasn’t ready. She swallowed hard.

“I’m ready,” she said and he licked his lips before guiding himself into her.

Her first time, he thought, trying to keep himself from moving too fast or hard inside her. Her first time, he reminded himself stopping to take a deep breath. She was tight, not unexpectedly so and he whispered that she needed to relax. Her first time and he knew he was going to cause her pain, if only for a moment.

He pressed in, feeling the barrier stopping his movements and leaned down again to kiss her neck. She’d turned away from him to start with and he suspected she was concentrating on now showing the discomfort she was in.

“Emma?” he used her name as the question, he needed to know, needed to be sure she was truly ready, that she wanted this. When she looked at him, he was surprised to see her smile. It wasn’t forced and there was no sign of pain in her features. She was completely relaxed. Unbidden, the thought of just how dirty this act must seem to her flooded his brain, he wondered if she’d ever have children with him. Children where dirty and messy and her home was anything but.

It didn’t deter him, didn’t put him off wanting her, wanting to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. She would never lie to him. He pressed forward, feeling the barrier break and the flow of liquid, but he ignored it all, intent on watching the flicker of pain cross Emma’s wide eyes. He knew instantly that the sensations from before were now gone and they wouldn’t return for longer than he could last this time.

“It’ll be better next time,” he promised, starting to move in a rhythm that wouldn’t hurt her and wouldn’t end it all too quickly.

She gave a small smile, this time forced and reached up to pull him down over her. He tucked his hands under her, keeping his weight off her with his elbows on the bed, but he let her hold him close. He could feel the garter belt at his stomach, it wasn’t helping his control at all and strangely he was pleased he hadn’t removed it. It was sexy and there was no two ways about it.

He let her name out in a small grunt as his release washed over him. There had and would never be a sweeter sensation in the world.


End file.
